


Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.2)

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: Caught [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: After the Reader got caught in bed with Negan by her father Rick, she has to deal with the consequences of her relationship with the enemy
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Caught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935979
Kudos: 23





	Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.2)

Slowly, all lights in the house across the street began to switch off as you felt how Negan nuzzled his nose into the back of your head, grumbling quietly in his sleep while his arms slightly tightened.  
Letting out a small sigh you closed your eyes, trying to huddle your body closer up to Negan’s to let his warmth and touch do their work and make you calm down and most importantly, finally fall asleep.  
Biting your lip you tried to suppress the words of your father that still sounded through your head and forget the way he looked at you before he had eventually left the house.  
Gradually, you felt how you could let yourself fall a little bit more but mostly just because your body was yearning for sleep and a break of your mind that seemed to have nothing else to do than terrorize you.  
You had no idea how long you stayed that way, your eyes closed and your body cuddled closely against Negan until you finally felt how the sleep began to pull you into its depths.

The sun was already shining into your room as your eyes fluttered open.  
Grumbling you shifted, trying to get closer to Negan’s warmth as your drowsy mind began to grow irritated.  
Letting your fingers run over the sheets you searched for his body as all they found was the cooled out fabric beneath them, nothing of his warmth left.  
Sighing quietly you turned in the bed, wondering where he was before you began to sat your still sleep filled body up.  
Slowly, you peeled yourself out of the bedsheets before your feet hit the cold wooden floor as you began to make your way out of your room.  
“Negan?”, you quietly asked as you walked along the small hallway, taking a look into the bathroom which was just as empty as the other rooms.  
A yawn left your lips as you made your way down the stairs just before two voices that weren’t too far away let you stop.  
“Gonna repeat it again for you, Rick. She’s mine and you won’t change that. Not even in the greatest fucking dream your tiny ass brain can make up. Now let that savor slowly. Must taste like shit to you, now doesn’t it?”, you heard Negan’s voice growl lowly, the tension that swung in it could be felt through to you.  
“Suddenly so quiet?”, you heard Negan add after a moment had filled with silence while you gulped slightly, a tight breath leaving your lips.  
“Just to make sure you got it. If you give her a hard time, if you make her feel fucking guilty or make her cry again, I’ll fuck your sorry ass up”, Negan growled, your father still not saying a word and while you couldn’t hear his voice, you could still clearly imagine the way he was looking at Negan right in these moments.  
“Is that understood?”, Negan’s voice hissed as you gulped, knowing that you couldn’t just keep standing there, listening to them, or rather Negan.  
You knew why he was doing that, you knew that he only wanted to spare you more pain but his threats wouldn’t make things better in the end, no matter how much he wanted them to work.  
Gulping once again you made a few more steps, walking eventually around the corner into the kitchen.  
As soon as they heard your footsteps coming closer, their glances went up to you as you sighed quietly.  
”Hey baby”, you heard Negan say as his glance revealed to you how much you actually hadn’t been supposed to hear what he had said just moments ago.  
And while Negan kept looking at you, your father’s glance went up at you for a short moment before it quickly slipped away from you.  
“Dad?”, you insecurely asked, still remembering how he had left last night as you made a few steps towards them.  
Letting out a deep sigh he slowly shook his head, right before he turned and made his way back over to the front door.  
“Dad, just please let me talk to you”, you tried to say as loud as your drowsy voice allowed you, feeling like the pressure his silence was creating began to grow from anew with every single second that passed.  
Finally, you saw his glance wandering up at you as a trembling breath left your lips as you watched how his eyes filled with the same amount of disappointment and even anger he have had hours ago.  
“Maybe you should be sure of where you belong before we talk”, your father said sternly, gulping tensed before his glare met Negan as he opened the front door.  
“And remind yourself who was there for you all along”, he said, looking almost coldly at you before he walked through the door, leaving you tensed up and completely muddled alone with Negan.  
You got the point he had, what he thought.  
How he probably thought about all the time and everything all of you had been through since the beginning of this whole thing but he had no idea that even though he wouldn’t want to imagine it in his worst nightmare, Negan had been greatly there for you too since you had let him step into your life.  
It was different, of course, but that didn’t make it matter less to you.  
You had never felt as comfortable with someone as with him after the end of the old world had set in, something just gave you the feeling that you could let your guards and the wall down you had securely build up.  
And he had proved these feelings more than once, if it was simply comforting you after a nightmare or giving you the possibility to finally let out all the painful memories you had bottled up and suppressed as well as you somehow could.  
Negan wasn’t a saint, definitely not, but he was just as little the devil himself like your father saw in him.

“Fucker”, you heard Negan growl, his heavy footsteps sounding already through the room as he made his way towards the door, attempting to follow your father.  
”No, stay here”, you quickly said, wrapping your hand around his wrist to make him stop just as Negan gave you an irritated look.  
“Threatening him will just make it worse”, you said, your hand still wrapped around his wrist as Negan let out a bittersweet chuckle.  
“Oh I wasn’t just gonna threaten him”, he said his brows raising as his voice rose in an uneasy manner.  
“You know what I mean”, you muttered still looking at him before you let go of him.  
“I know you just want to protect me but I have to be the one to talk to them. Everything else is just gonna make them hate you more”, you explained as Negan let out a deep sigh and stroked tensed over his jaw, secretly knowing that you were right.  
“Alright…but just standing fucking idly by while they’re hurting you is not my thing”, he said, the tension even more present in his voice as you gulped slightly.  
“You’d do the same fucking thing. Different, but you’d protect my ass too”, he added while you knew that he was saying the truth.  
“Yes, but just let me try to handle this. It doesn’t necessarily have to come that far that they hurt me”, you said, while you were sure that more hope than knowledge filled this last sentence up.  
“Alright”, he muttered, slightly nodding as he pulled you over into his arms.  
Leaning your head against his shoulder you felt him wrapping his arms around you while your glance wandered outside, the bare thought of having to explain yourself to them already letting shivers run down your spine.

Feeling how the tension rose in your body you made your way over to one of the houses, not sure if you should hope that your father and Carl were there or not.  
Gulping, you felt how the pressure on your ribcage got higher as soon as you first stepped onto the porch, already seeing Tara and Michonne sitting inside at the table.  
Letting out an uneasy breath you stepped closer, wrapping your hand around the cold handle of the door before you pushed it and slowly opened it.  
Within a second their eyes darted at you, Tara’s glance narrowing as soon as she saw you while she stood up from her seat.  
For a short moment your glance caught Daryl who sat on the couch and didn’t deign to look at you as he had his back turned towards you while he stared down do his hands.  
You could still remember how you made Negan let him come back to Alexandria, how your plea was the real reason why he was now sitting there, instead of the made up one Negan had told his men.  
“You’re gonna say anything?”, Tara asked as she ripped your glance way from Daryl while she folded her arms in front of her chest and made you gulp, not knowing what to say or even how to begin this conversation.  
“No?”, she asked, an urging tone in her voice as you sighed deeply and looked at her.  
“Tara, this…I-I don’t know how to handle this here I-”, you said, trying to find a way before she quickly interrupted you.  
“And I don’t know how to handle what you’ve had with this murderous asshole behind our backs”, she snapped as you felt how you tensed up even more, uneasy shivers running up and down your back as it got clear to you that this would be even harder than you had feared.  
“I didn’t plan all that, it just…it just happened over time it-”, you tried to begin again, knowing that this wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but right now, you were sure that this counted for anything that could slip out of your mouth, no matter what it was.  
“And you were still playing in front of of us as if you were totally uninterested in him? Makes me wonder what else you played”, she growled, her glance goring through you as a trembling breath left your lips, your mind trying to figure out how to go on.  
“Tara, I haven’t done anything behind your backs that could damage you”, you said as calmly as you could while the tension still filled your voice up.  
You weren’t their enemy, nor had you ever done anything that could have put them in danger.  
You were with Negan, but you weren’t with him because you wanted to betray them or go behind their backs.  
You had simply fallen for him after a long time of suppressing and denying what you actually felt, it had just happened, even though this was not what any of them wanted to hear.  
“You know what the real problem is? That you were there. You’ve seen what he can do and you still want him”, you heard Tara say, as a tight breath left your lips, painfully remembering this one night.  
You were fully aware of how anything you were about to say had to sound to them, but you hadn’t fallen for him in this cruel night, to be exact, this night had left you hating him.  
What you felt now for him had grown over a long period of time, after you had seen that he was way more than anything he was showing to the others.  
“I know how that has to sound to you…but he isn’t just that he-” you began but before you could continue she stopped you once again.  
“Are you kidding me?”, she hissed, her eyes narrowing in a disgusted manner as her glance gored through you.  
“Tara”, you heard Michonne say, raising her voice for the first time in an even slightly exhorting tone while your glance wandered to her.  
She was disappointed, mad too but she didn’t look at you as hateful as Tara did, who still glared at you as if you were a stranger who’d use any inattentive second of them to stab a knife into the back of their heads.  
“What Michonne? You can’t tell me you’re okay with it”, Tara asked unbelievingly as she turned to Michonne, her glance letting go of you for the first time since you had stepped into this room.  
“I’m not. Just let her finish her sentences”, Michonne’s voice tensely said, while a little tiny bit in you hoped that at least she would give you a chance to show that you still saw the family in them they had grown to be for you over all this time.  
“Why? When it’s all just whisked bullshit”, you suddenly heard Daryl growl as he first stepped up from his crouched position, a painful sting shooting through your body as you heard his words.  
Grunting he turned around, his glance darted to the floor while the whole tension that laid all over his body showed how much he was boiling on his inside and how little was needed to let this anger-filled heat boil over.  
Stumping towards the door behind you, he shoved himself past your body just as you almost unconsciously reached out for his arm to make him stop, fearing that you’d lose him completely once he would walk out of this door.  
“Daryl” you quietly said, your voice clearly trembling before your touch and your voice seemed to give him the rest as his glare met your eyes and his voice began to boom through the room.  
“Ya know what he did? Put me in a damn cell and let me grub dog food. And you wanna tell me he ain’t just bad?!”, he yelled loudly, coming dangerously close as you stumbled in shock back, shattered by the anger and even hatred filled glare he was hitting you with.  
”Daryl”, you heard Michonne say again, her hand placing on his shoulder to pull him a little away from you to prevent this whole situation from escalating even more.  
“Thought you were a friend. You ain’t shit”, Daryl growled through gritted teeth as you felt how the lump in your throat began to grow, your body beginning to tremble even harder as his words boomed through your head.  
A trembling breath left your lips as you tried to sort yourself.  
“Could you just please let me explain?…I don’t…I don’t wanna lose you”, you mumbled shivering, not even thinking anymore about anything else than that you couldn’t let them all leave you.  
You didn’t want to lose them, nor Negan.  
As plain and simple as it sounded, you just wanted to be happy.  
“You really think you haven’t lost us yet with that shit?”, Daryl growled, as the lump in your throat grew thicker, leaving you staring at Daryl who scoffed deeply as you didn’t respond.  
“At least that bastard done a good job screwing your brains out”, Daryl spatted, his glance staring disgusted, even demeaning at you as if you had turned into nothing but Negan’s dumb little fucktoy.  
Tears began to burn in your eyes, while your glance narrowed as his words echoed through your head, letting anger begin to grow in your body as you tried everything to keep yourself under control.  
You understood that they were mad at you, but that went too far.  
Daryl kept staring dangerously at you, a tight huff leaving his lips as he noticed the rapid change in your eyes.  
”Whatcha gonna do now, huh? Let him bash my head?”, Daryl growled as you felt how your body began to tremble harder, anger and pain mixing within as your mind began to realize that everything you had feared was happening right in these moments  
You wanted to say something, even defend yourself but the muddled mess in your mind didn’t let you think clearly, nor form proper sentences so all what left your lips was a trembling breath as you stared with bleary eyes at him.  
“Go to hell”, he growled, coming close one last time as a stinging pain shot through your veins as you watched him rushing out of the room.  
Gradually, you began to feel how you lost your control over the tears and the thick lump in your throat while your glance darted to the floor, trying to hide your tears as the mess in you got worse.  
Your ribcage seemed to tighten, pressing all air out of your lungs as a harsh shiver made you break just as you knew that you had to get out of there.  
Feeling how the first sob made its way up your throat you rushed towards the door, your hand clutching around the cold metal as you made your way outside.  
“(Y/N)”, you just heard Michonne calling out for you, your mind not able to recognize the tone in her voice.  
Trying to keep the last bit of control you had of your body you rushed towards the gates, your clouded glance catching one of the old pick-ups as you quickly made your way over to it.

Almost tripping you did your last steps before you slid onto the seat, letting you curse under your breath just as the door shut with a loud thud.  
And just as you heard this thud, which gave you a tiny bit of privacy away from the others the sobs began to escape your lips, letting your ribcage tremble as the hot tears began to run down your cheeks.  
Grabbing the keys, you began your try to start the car, and just as your trembling hands and feet tried to get it going you stalled it.  
”Oh come on”, you scoffed with more tears that began to well up over and over again.  
Feeling how more whimpers and sobs began to try to force their way out of your shivering and trembling body you tried to start the engine again just to end up stalling it once again.  
“(Y/N)? Sweetheart?”, you suddenly heard Negan’s voice ask as the car door on passenger seat side hit open, just before the corner of your eyes caught Negan’s deeply concerned glance as he let himself fall next to you.  
”I have to go…I need a time out. I can’t-”, you mumbled before the whimpers that began to erupt your body again silenced you.  
Scoffing stressed you tried to start the engine once again, just wanting to leave this place before you failed for the third time which just let the frustration and sobs take control of you.  
“Fuck”, you scoffed, shoving the steering wheel slightly as you heard Negan’s deep sigh and could feel how tensed up he was, just knowing that he was imagining every single scenario with them that could have happened to put you into this state of mind.  
“Alright, let’s change seats”, you heard him say, trying to sound as calm as he could as you nodded while a small sob left your lips.  
Not wanting to go outside again and look into any of their faces you climbed in the car over to the passenger seat right before you let yourself fall into the fabric.  
You heard Negan calling out some last orders to his men in a hastily tone before he quickly pushed Lucille onto the backseat and let himself fall in front of the steering wheel.

Finally, you felt the car beginning to move as it drove out of Alexandria, your bleary eyes catching how you moved past the burned houses before there was only forest and road in front of you.  
The lump was still sticking in your throat as new tears welled up, while their words just kept echoing through your head.  
Slowly, you felt Negan’s large, warm hand placing on your thigh, letting his thumb stroke soothingly over the fabric of your pants as you gulped and tried to keep the voices in your head under control.  
Unsuccessfully.  
They got louder and louder, Daryl and Tara’s accusations and remarks sounding harshly through your mind as the fact that there were a bunch of other people, including Carl, you hadn’t even talked to yet made it even worse.  
You could feel your lips beginning to tremble harder, your breath quickening  
with ever second until the pain eventually conquered you and let the sobs who had just waited for their release leave your body.  
Seeing how Negan flinched by the sound of your whimpers your eyes caught how he pulled over to the side of the road and quickly turned towards you.  
“Come here”, he mumbled in a softer tone, pulling you into his embrace as the sobs began to break more and more out of you.  
“Goddamn fuckers”, he grumbled as you buried your face into his chest and began to feel how his big warm hand began to stroke soothingly up and down your back while the sobs and whimpers turned your body into a trembling mess.  
“You got me, you know that, right? Fucking always”, he said as he pulled you a little closer, his hand wandering from your back higher up till his fingers caressed the back of your neck while you slowly nodded.  
“I…I don’t wanna have to decide between you and them”, you said with a trembling voice into the leather of his jacket.  
“You’re not gonna have to. Whatever those fu-…whatever they said, that’s just their fucking anger. Their asses will calm down”, Negan mumbled soothingly as he held you a little tighter while you tried your best to believe his words even though the hatred they had made you feel let you doubt that this would happen anytime soon, if it would happen.  
You knew he was just saying that in such a calm manner for you, if he’d just let loose you were sure that he would swear the living hell out of them.

Slowly, you let go of him again, feeling how he quickly wiped the tears off your cheeks with his rough hands.  
“Guess we’ll need a some more time till we get to our sweet ass getaway but as soon as were there, shit will look different, fuck, it always did”, he said as you nodded just before he gave you a small uplifting smile and started the car again just as two walkers began to make their way out of the woods and towards the pick-up.  
“Aw shit, you fuckers gonna have to get your lunch somewhere else”, Negan chuckled, watching in the rearview mirror how the dead stumbled a little bit after the car, before his glance fell on you, seeming to check if his remark could put a little grin on your face.  
Just as the car began to pick up some pace again you felt his hand placing back on your thigh before his fingers reached out to intertwine with yours until your hand was buried deeply in his.  
Looking down to your entangled hands you smiled softly through the pain that was still letting your face twist slightly before you felt him leading your hand to his lips, pressing a few small kisses on your knuckles.  
A small proud smirk began to form on his lips as soon as he noticed the soft smile on your face, motivating him to keep your hand in his as he drove along the empty roads.

It took just a bit longer until you finally turned into the back road that lead to the abandoned house, while you already began to count the seconds until it would eventually appear behind the trees.  
Slowly, you began to see it, just like the big bunch of sticks and wires that were build up around it to keep walkers outside.  
Trying to keep yourself busy you let your eyes search for the living corpses.  
Even though it hadn’t been too long since you had been here the last time and the area was compared to others pretty clear, you still found three trapped dead ones.  
Two of them had speared themselves onto the the smaller ones of the sticks, their rooting arms reaching out into nowhere while another one laid on the ground, the wires spun around its ankles while the rest of its decomposing body was slowly shifting from side to side.  
The car stopped right as the walkers began to notice it, their dead eyes began to dart at you as you saw from the corner of your eyes how Negan grabbed Lucille from the backseat.  
Sighing quietly, you opened the door and slipped outside while Negan made his way over to you just as the sight of the dead made him let out a deep scoff.  
“Looks like we got some unwelcome guests”, he muttered, before he huffed as he made his way over to the dead and let Lucille do what she could do best.  
“You coming, baby?”, Negan asked, letting out a strained breath as he plucked the limb bodies off the sticks and rammed the wood back deeply into the earth.  
Nodding, you made your way over to him, trying to concentrate to not get caught in the wire before you eventually got to finally step into the house that had become a second home to you.

The wooden stairs squeaked beneath both of your steps as you made your way up to the bedroom while the faint afternoon sun streamed through the big windows before you finally stood in the familiar bedroom.  
“You know what you wanna do now?”, Negan asked as he placed his warm hand on the small of your back,  
“I guess I just need a bit time alone”, you mumbled as you sighed quietly, your glance falling onto the bed while you knew that you needed to sort your thoughts, even though you wanted to do nothing else than just suppress them.  
“You sure?”, Negan asked, looking serious but mostly concerned at you.  
“Yeah, I am”, you said, giving him a small nod.  
“Alright, I’m downstairs If you need me. Just call”, he said letting his hand stroke over your arm as pecked your lips before he made his way back down.  
Watching him walking down the stairs you made your way over to the bed, kicking your shoes off before you let yourself fall onto the bed and cuddled yourself into the soft pillows.  
Your mind was still as muddled as before, something about this whole thing still felt surreal after all this time of hiding while on the other side, it felt just as painfully real.  
You couldn’t lose one of them and even with all the problems and consequences that would rise up, you wouldn’t let anything take Negan away from you, not after you had finally found the kind of happiness that was so awfully rare in the fucked up world you were living in.  
And these things were the only ones you knew for sure as you let your eyes roam over the crowns of the trees that swung softly in the wind, while you tried to find some peace.

The dusk was beginning to set in as you heard how familiar and heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs and wandered closer to the bedroom, just before you heard how the door squeaked quietly.  
“Negan?”, you quietly asked, raising your head from the pillow as you saw his eyes darting back at you.  
“Sorry, just wanted to check on you, I’m right fucking gone”, he mumbled, closing the door a little more before your voice stopped him.  
“No…can you stay?”, you asked, feeling how you began to long for his comforting warmth right as you saw his eyes lightening slightly up.  
“Sure”, he said with a nod as he slipped into the room, pushing the door carefully to behind him before he walked over to the bed and got himself beneath the sheets.  
Shifting on the fabric he moved over to you, wrapping his arms around you until you could lean yourself against him and feel his consoling warmth.  
Closing your eyes you let out a small sigh as he pressed a kiss on your forehead, tightening his arms slightly as you shifted in his embrace.  
“Got a little rest?”, he quietly asked as he leaned his head against yours while his steady and warm breath hit your skin.  
“Not really”, you mumbled as you slightly gulped.  
“My head just won’t give me a break. I just…I just don’t wanna think about it for a while”, you added with another sigh as you cuddled closer,  
“Tell me what the hell I can do and I’ll try to get it. Just making some spaghetti is gonna be hard, you ate all of the damn noodles we’d left here last time”, Negan said with a small chuckle, trying to cheer you a little bit up on his way.  
“I’d know another thing but I doubt that you’re in the mood for that”, he mumbled as he held you a little tighter just as you began to think about it.  
“Maybe I need that right now…maybe that would finally get my mind off things”, you mumbled as you turned your head to face him, seeing how his hazel eyes darted at you in the faint light.  
Biting his lower lip, a small smirk spread over his face as he leaned in to let his lips met yours while he began to loose his arms around your body to move on top of you.  
“Alright, baby”, he mumbled against your lips as he began to wrap his arms back around you, holding you tightly as you felt his weight slightly pressing in on you.  
“I mean, how could you stay sad with that dick buried inside you”, he mumbled with a small chuckle, his glance revealing to you how much he tried again to loose you up.  
A small smile flashed over your lips as you saw his grin widening just as he leaned closer.  
“Now that’s what I wanted to fucking see”, he said with a small chuckle as he pecked your lips, just before you felt them beginning to tease over your jaw.  
Slowly, his warm lips traveled down your neck, his stubble brushing along your sensitive skin as his large hands slid beneath your clothes.  
Lifting yourself a little up you helped him getting you out of your top and eventually your pants, leaving you in nothing but your underwear as you heard some lust-filled growls leaving Negan’s lips.  
His hands traveled back over your body, quickly noticing the tension that was still stuck in it before you felt him leaning down, pressing his lips on your neck.  
”Relax, just let me make you feel fucking good”, he quietly but huskily mumbled as he placed a small kiss behind your ear while you closed your eyes and began to focus on his touches.  
His lips began to travel down your body, his quick hands removing your bra with ease as he softly nibbled on your skin, letting his palm lightly rub over the top of your nipples as the sensation of his touches let the heat in your body grow.  
Slowly, his warm lips traveled down your stomach until he let his stubble brush along your inner thighs, his hands holding your hips before his lips began to place kisses on the sensitive skin that sent warm and comfortable waves through your body.  
Carefully his hands began to slip between your skin and the waistband of your panties, sliding them off of you before you felt his lips back on your skin.

And while his lips kept pressing in over your thighs, his thumb began to slowly brush over your most sensitive spots as you closed your eyes tighter and tried to just let yourself enjoy the moment.  
Quietly humming you felt him intensifying his touches while you felt his lips forming a smile against your skin as he seemed to feel the way your body began to finally completely relax.  
Your hand found its way into his dark hair as a breathy gasp left your lips, feeling how his tongue and lips began to send comfortable shivers through your body as he let your arousal grow.  
Deep rumbles sounded through his chest as he went from letting his tongue draw slow circles over your clit, to sucking surprisingly delicately on your sensitive flesh as his large hands kept holding your hips steadily.

He took his time with you, getting you ready for him as he focused on making you feel good, letting you feel every single flick of his tongue, every little bit of his lips that let the heat in your body grow with every bit he gave you.

“You’re fucking dripping”, you heard Negan’s low voice growl, that low that it almost seemed as if he was talking to himself before he leaned one last time down to press his lips on your heated skin.  
Slowly, he began to climb back on top of you, his beard stubble slightly glistening in your juices as he smirked widely while he began to get himself out of his clothes, the sight of his large bulge just letting your arousal grow even more.   
Lowly growling he slipped out of his boxers, his hand running over his throbbing erection to give himself a few more pumps before he rolled you carefully on your side, his eyes roaming longing over your bare body.  
Adjusting himself he laid down next to you, guiding you as he wrapped his arms around you to pull your back tightly against his chest while you could feel his length pressing hardly against your skin.  
Slowly he reached down, getting a hold of himself as he lead his pulsing dick towards your core, bedewing the head of his length with your juices as you heard his lust-filled growls against your skin just before you felt him slowly pushing his thick length into your heat.  
“Negan…”, you breathily moaned as he thrusted deeper, inch by inch at a still slow, even sensual pace while growls and groans rumbled through his chest as he held you tightly.  
Gradually, he began to let his lips brush over your shoulders, pressing warm kisses on your neck as his large hand massaged the sensitive skin of your breasts.  
“Fuck, baby”, he growled as his long and drawn out thrusts build your high slowly but powerfully up, letting your legs already slightly quiver while his lips kept sending warm waves through your body.  
”Feels good?”, you heard his low voice ask as his hot breath hit your skin, while he held you tightly as he stroke slowly in and out.  
”Yes..”, you mumbled, another small moan leaving your lips as he pressed his hips closer against yours, letting you feel him even deeper.  
”Bet you’re gonna like that even better”, he huskily muttered as his large hand ran down your body until his fingers could rub and stroke gently over your clit, letting even more moans leave your lips as his pounds grew stronger.  
“Look at-fuck, look at me”, Negan growled lowly, his breath quickening as you turned your head to face him, seeing his hazel eyes staring darkened in lust but filled with affection at you, clearly enjoying to see the effects of his touches and deep thrusts painted all over your face.  
His lips captured yours in a longing kiss, your eyes closing again as you felt every little drawn out stroke of his throbbing cock in your sopping core and every bit of the way your naked bodies pressed against one another while waves of pleasure washed over you.  
Tenderly and focused on making you feel good, his fingers pampered your clit as he picked up the pressure, letting your body begin to swing in ecstasy as his lips began to caress gently over the side of your neck.  
Gradually, his thrusts got faster, the loud moans and growls got muffled as his lips began to nibble softly on your delicate skin, pleasure filled gasps and whimpers escaping your mouth as you felt your high building stronger up with every pound.  
”Fuck…you feel so damn good”, he lowly growled against your skin, your glance capturing from the corner of our eyes how your core swallowed his thick length over and over again, until you closed your eyes, wanting to concentrate on every little touch and thrust of his.  
You felt his throbbing cock rolling deeper into your heat, his fingers bringing your sensitive flesh even more pleasure as you could feel yourself coming closer to your release, your mind beginning to become hazy as you pressed your hips harder against his.

Unable to form proper words anymore, you moaned feeling your body tremble in pleasure just before he gave your yearning core with one last thrust its release.  
Whimpers left your lips as he began to carry you through your high, his fingers still doing their magic before they left your pulsing clit to let his arms hold you tightly as his stronger thrust gave you the rest.  
“Fuck..Negan”, you exhaled with a soft moan as you felt yourself coming down from your high just as Negan began to get closer to his own.  
Pressing yourself closer, you let him pound harder, deep growls sounding through his gritted teeth as his thrusts got stronger but sloppier, his chest rising and falling heavily against your back just before you felt him pulling himself out of your wetness and rolling you on your belly with the last bit of self control he had left.  
A bunch of curse words slipped out of his mouth as you felt his warm cum dripping over your ass, lust-filled groans and growls still leaving Negan’s lips as you felt his eyes darting at your body.

Panting he reached over you to grab a small towel from the nightstand, cleaning you carefully up just before you let him turn your body on your back, his lips capturing yours in a breathless but longing kiss just before he let himself fall next to you.  
He pulled you closer, your legs entangling with his as your body pressed tightly against his side, your face nuzzled into his warm neck as your arm wrapped around his torso.

“Feeling better? At least a bit?”, you heard Negan’s deep voice ask after a few moments as you slightly nodded against his skin,  
“Yeah”, you mumbled, huddling up closer as the feeling that the burden on your shoulders felt smaller, at least for now.  
“Well, I got the feeling my dick’s like a goddamn magic wand, got some fucking healing powers”, Negan chuckled, squeezing your waist slightly and even a bit teasingly.  
“Sure”, you mumbled with a bit of an ironic undertone, a small chuckle leaving your lips as you felt Negan’s lips forming into a smile against your skin by the sound of your laugh.  
Negan let out a few grumbles as he pulled you even closer, his lips pressing some light kisses on your temple before his head leaned against yours.  
“Sleep tight, Baby”, he mumbled as you cuddled closer, burying your face deeper into his warm skin.  
“You too”, you muttered back, closing your eyes as you pressed a small kiss on his neck while you heard a content hum rumbling through his throat.  
Slowly, his breath grew steady and calm while you let his warmth and scent enclose you, keeping the sorrow out.  
You wished to be able to lay there with him forever, just like that, but instead you knew that you had to soon go back Alexandria and face the aftermath that was just waiting for return.


End file.
